


Polly Wright

by Arkytior (The_Creacher)



Series: The Companions [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Classic Who, Classic Who companions are awesome, First Doctor Era, Inner Dialogue, It'll never last, It's in the comics and so they run by this scene canonically, Life After the Doctor, Ninth Doctor Era, POV Second Person, Poetry, Running, Second Doctor Era, That is Rose and the Ninth Doctor running by., What's your point?, proposal, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/Arkytior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one goes out to good old Poll, the Duchess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polly Wright

Yes?

Or no?

Yes?

Or no?

You are the deciding force

You have the power to choose

But not just for yourself

You're choosing for two people

You

And him

Yes?

Or no?

Come on,

You can do it

You've been waiting for this moment

Dreaming about it

Longing for it

Clinging to the chance

That

One day

This would happen

And you would say

Yes!

…or no?

Yes?

Or no?

Well, what is it then?

He's waiting

You can't help but think that his knee must be getting sore

What are you scared of?

He's protected you

He's laughed with you

He's run with you

He's loved you back

He's seen the stars with you

He's fought aliens for you

He's-

You are brought back to reality as two people run by

A man and a woman

A bit of an age gap

Her dad must have given her hell about that

But,

If they can overcome

Why can't you?

They are just two, everyday humans

You've seen the stars

You're braver than this

"Ben Jackson," You look down at the kneeling man, "Of course, I'll marry you!"


End file.
